Batman Chronicles (Netflix series)
Batman Chronicles is a Netflix original series based on the DC Comics character of the same name, created by Bob Kane. Plot After having his parents dies when he was young, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne become the Dark Knight, Batman where he set out to stop crime in Gotham City and start battling various villains, such as, the Joker, the Penguin, Catwoman, the Riddler, Clayface, and others. Episodes See List of Batman Chronicles (Netflix series) episodes Characters Main Characters * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Troy Baker) - The series' main character, Bruce Wayne is a billionaire CEO of Wayne Industries and the vigilante Batman. * Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by Neil Ross) - Batman's butler, legal guardian, and father-figure. * Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Batman's sidekick/partner. * Tim Drake/Robin (Voiced by Cameron Bowen) - Batman's third sidekick/partner and the second Robin. * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Voiced by Mae Whitman) - Batman's second sidekick/partner and daughter of police commissioner, James Gordon. Recurring Characters * Commissioner James Gordon (Voiced by Bryan Cranston) - The police commissioner of Gotham Police Department. * Detective Harvey Bullock (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - An detective who doesn't trust Batman a bit much. * Lucius Fox (Voiced by Alex Desert) - Bruce's friend who know he's Batman and help him with the gadgets. * Vicki Vale (Voiced by ) - An newsreporter and photographer. * Detective Renee Montoya (Voiced by Tia Texada) - Harvey's partner and a detective who trust Batman a bit much. * Dr. Leslie Thompkins (Voiced by Kath Soucie) - A friend of Bruce's father and a renowned medical professional. * Silver St. Cloud (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - Batman's love interest. * Luke Fox/Batwing (Voiced by Khary Payton) - The son of Lucius Fox. * Kathy Kane/Batwoman (Voiced by Yvonne Strahovski) - Batman's cousin. * Bette Kane/Flamebird (Voiced by Alyson Stoner) - Kathy's sister and sidekick/partner. Antagonists * Joker (Voiced by Steven Blum) - The series' main antagonist, Batman's arch-enemy and the Clown Prince of Crimes. * Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by Laura Bailey) - Joker's former psychiatrist now turned his sidekick/love. * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (Voiced by Dana Snyder) - An half-human/half-penguin crime boss. * Edward Nygma/Riddler (Voiced by Wally Wingert) - * Bane (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - An criminal has immense strength which come from a drug called Venom. * Sondra Fuller/Clayface (Voiced by Cree Summer) - An former Hollywood star who turn into a clay-like monster. * Selina Kaye/Catwoman (Voiced by Laura Bailey) - An master cat thief, Batman's on-again/off-again ally/lover, and sometime antihero. * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Voiced by Robert Englund) - An fear-obsession scientist who uses a serum to make everyone see their worse fears. * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - An humanoid crocodile-like monster. * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Voiced by Paget Brewster) - An plant-based villainess. * Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Voiced by Nolan North) - Gotham's former D.A. and Bruce's friend who become a two-faced villain. * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - An ice-based villain who lost his wife. * Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - An ex-Wayne Industries scientist who become a bat-like creature. * Ramon Sionis/Black Mask (Voiced by Ron Perlman) - An corrupt businessman and crime boss who has a fixation with masks. * Ra's al Ghul (Voiced by Keith David) - The immortal leader of the League of Assassins. * Talia al Ghul (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Ra's daughter and Batman's former lover. * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) - An excellent sniper assassin. * Shade Wilson/Deathstroke (Voiced by J.G. Hertzler) - An Terminator and Robin's personally rival. * Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (Voiced by Kelly Hu) - A deadly martial artist and assassin. * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) - An criminal who uses mind-control technology to commit crimes and name after the Mad Hatter from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - An ex-KGB Russian assassin who gain an cybernetic weapon from his left arm. * Paul Dekker/Crazy Quilt (Voiced by Jeffrey Tambor) - An ex-painter who become a criminal after being blinded which he can only see blinding, disorienting colors, which drives him insane, and Robin's personally enemy. * Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit (Voiced by Tara Strong) - An White Rabbit-theme criminal. * Joe Chill (Voiced by Peter Onotani) - An two-bit thug who killed Bruce's parents which led him to become Batman. * Professor Hugo Strange (Voiced by Corey Burton) - An insane psychologist who know Bruce is Batman. * Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Voiced by Marc Worden) - An moth-theme criminal. Production Development Writing Voice cast Soundtrack Trivia * The series takes elements from the comics, Batman: The Animated Series, The Batman, Beware the Batman, the Tim Burton's Batman film series, the Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy film series, the Batman: Arkham video game series, the DC Animated Movie Universe's Batman film series, and DC Universe Animated Original Movies' Batman movies. * Most of the characters in the series are based on some of their designs from previous media. ** * * * * * * Category:Billy2009